Bleed
by Devilzzz
Summary: !Completed! - Hermione's heart pounds for two men that she loves. The problem is, one of them is a loving boyfriend, and the other one is the father of her unborn child. - !Chapter Nine!
1. Break

Bleed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those...  
  
  
  
The room was dimly lit, around were several cups and glasses, and various liquids and different types of foods. There was whispers in the wind, and footsteps were approaching the never touched cold wooden floor. She put her arms around herself, shivering as a cold breeze flew by her hair, making her teeth clatter together. She admired her lips as they fell against her teeth, trying to stop the icy cool feelings that spun upon, that crawled into her very skin. Random creaks were heard beneath the floor and she did not turn around, for fear of who it was. Gulping, she felt the sharp pain in her stomach and breathed hard, almost falling. Falling...wouldn't it be great to just fall?  
  
"Didn't think you'd show up." a voice arupted behind her. Hermione Granger dusted herself off the near floor and turned around to face who the drawled voice belonged to.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about, Draco?" Hermione merely said. He smirked, his lips crawled into a seductive silent grin. He raised his eyebrows, and rolled a finger down her spine.  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" he asked, still smiling. She snapped away the finger that made her skin tingle with sensual beings she was not aware of.  
  
"Very funny. Tell me." she said, trying to calm down the striking pain that was now entering her waist.  
  
"Did he find out yet?" was all Draco's answer consisted of. Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes widened with stupidity.  
  
"I really don't know what your talking about," she lied sulkily. He glanced at her furiously.  
  
"The hell you don't!" he nearly shouted. Hermione flinched. His sharp voice echoed throughout the almost deserted room. He pinched her waist and she let out a scream, falling down on the non covered cold floor, grabbing her stomach in pain.  
  
She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
"How can you be so insensitive!" she spat at him, trying to drown out the tears that were bulging over her eyelids. He kneeled down and pressed his lips against her forehead and she stopped sobbing for a moment as he did it tenderly.  
  
But the kiss went onto her lips and it was harsh. His teeth bit into her lips harshly and she had to hold back a scream. Red liquid blushed upon those chapped lips as he let go.  
  
"Don't fucking lie, you little bitch!" he shouted in her ear, and yanked her hair so that her chin flew up high as her agonizing screams and squeals drowned out by his violent foot slammings to her stomach.  
  
Hermione started crying again. Draco winced a bit but regained his dignity back as he slammed his hand against her cheek rougly.  
  
She let out a scream again, putting her face against the floor, the tears staining against the dry dust.  
  
"Don't you dare cry for help you fucking whore," he added as he got up from the floor, trying not to look at her, who was heaping against the cold surface, crying her eyes out. Her sobs seemed like hummingbirds in pain, and her hair was thrown out everywhere. Her eyes were nearly red with black circles under her eyes, which proved she did not sleep well. He grinned, she did look prettier when she cried.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you still here then?" she ordered. He grabbed her arm, his fingernails gushing into her very skin. She let out a helpless shriek.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way again!" he said through gritted teeth. She nodded to agreement and sobbed as he let her go.  
  
"By tomorrow, you better let your little boyfriend know who you belong to. You also should also tell that fucking bastard who THIS belongs to!" he said, grabbing her stomach. She cried out harshly, and her teeth sunk into her lips.  
  
"Sweet dreams, little girl." he said, kissing her on the nose. His tongue rolled over to her uncovered stomach and he kissed that, as well.  
  
And then he turned away, forbidden to the shadows next to him.  
  
*** Please reveiw.  
  
~Court 


	2. Shed

Bleed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those...  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?  
  
  
  
It may have seemed as if Hermione Granger was a helpless young girl. But all she needed was strength. To talk back to Draco. To tell that son of a bitch that he needed to go fuck himself because she wasn't letting him getting two feet within her baby. No, she would raise this baby by herself if she had too. And lose her boyfriend...  
  
She gulped. No. She couldn't lose Harry. He was such a funny, innocent sensible person. And she loved him. Right? But she couldn't give up a baby. It would be too hard. She knew it would be to heard.  
  
Knocking on the hard looking bridge door, she waited patiently outside, considering her thoughts and options one by one until a lady opened the door. The lady had wisps of blonde hair with jumpy bangs and wide blue eyes smiled, her chapped lips exposed.  
  
" 'Mione!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together giddily. Hermione forced a weak smile and nodded. Clearing her throat, the woman stepped aside and waved her hand about as to give Hermione premission to enter the office. She proceeded to enter and looked around.  
  
A shabby desk lay in the middle, a soft looking armchair sitting behind it. There were also chairs, rocking chairs, desks, large looking sitware that looked like stretch beds. The room that she remembered from her 1st year at Hogwarts. The woman was now older, but still had the same twinkle in her eye as before, and a understanding smile that gave it all away.  
  
"Please, sit down. Now. You wanted to talk to me about Draco, was it?" she asked quickly, her words jammering across like knives through her lips. Hermione blinked for a minute and snapped her head up in attention, her eyes alert of awareness and loss of sleep.  
  
"Yes. See..." Hermione fumbled through her fingers. The woman waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
She sighed. "Let me tell you the whole story."  
  
****  
  
I guess it started on a Thursday. I recorded the date. Yeah, I know it's stupid. I just thought I would report it. But I didn't. See, I was in the library around midnight. I know, I know..don't give me that look, Narcissa. It's really uncareful to do that. But I was doing extra credit work and it was due tomorrow, and I got premission. I forgot to lock the doors, and I saw someone prowling around the books. I jumped up and proceeded to tell them the library was closed and would they please come back in a later time. But the person caught me by the waist with get this- one arm. He was really strong...can you hand me that tissue? Thanks. He kind of, pulled me on him and he told me these perverted things. I know this is really a bad topic to talk to you about Nar, but you have to understand that I have nobody else to talk to. He- he played with my breasts...he snatched off my clothes...he started talking...dirty. Please don't make that face, I hate this as much as you do. He told me...I need another tissue. Thank you. He told me that if I didn't do what I asked him, he would kill me. And I could feel something sharp sticking in the back of my neck, so I did what he asked. He told me to lay down and he- he did stuff to me. It was painful. I need another tissue.  
  
***  
  
And with that last sentence, Hermione Granger stood up and lifted up her shirt to expose her bare stomach. The two scars were still there, gleaming across her creamy skin, shaving off some of it, and blood was still pouring from the poorly constructed bandages Hermione had conducted. The blood ran across her stomach and stained her pants, as tears stained Hermione's bloated cheeks. The blood poured into the floor, and suddenly there was a large explosion. The blood had sunk into the floor and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"It's the baby!" Hermione choked.  
  
"It's killing me..." she whispered, pulling her hands to cover her stomach and collapsing on the floor, Narcissa Malfoy jumping up from her floor.  
  
The blood dripped again and disappeared.  
  
Drip, drip.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somebody ripped my heart out, and left me here to bleed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Remember to reveiw *grin*  
  
~Courtz 


	3. Weak

Bleed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those...  
  
  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why did you turn away...  
  
*  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"Mrs.Malfoy..."  
  
"I am not a Malfoy anymore, Madame Pomfrey, you know that..."  
  
"Sorry, Narcissa. But I demand to see my patient's stomach, now if you move here, I'll just-"  
  
There was a shriek as Hermione finally opened her eyelids, gasping for breath.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, throwing up her hands in surprise.  
  
"There's no need- to check my stomach," Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Miss Granger, I need to check if there's anything wrong. Obviously it was the cause of your sudden collapse," Madame Pomfrey explained.  
  
There was much struggle as Hermione continued to fight through Madame Pompfrey's restricted arms, trying to get to Narcissa's welcome ones.  
  
Finally, a large stab found itself way into the flesh of her left arm, a shot of some kind, and all she could see was Madame Pomfrey looking relieved until she settled into another blissful sleep.  
  
*  
  
" 'Mione, wake up. Mione?" a voice cracked through her closed eyelids. Hermione Granger opened her eyes, blinking furiously until her vision came clear again. The Hospital Wing was deserted, goblets of water and juice lay nearby on a table that was placed beside her bed. Her bedsheets had been neatly clamped on her, and there was a sudden sound of swishing water in the distance, although Hermione couldn't figure out where it was coming from. As soon as she opened her eyes, a sudden peircing pain came into her ribs for an instant; choking her. She settled back into the bed, and let the pain wash away and vanish once again.  
  
She looked beside her, and sighed in relief. It was Harry. He was holding a small mahogony goblet in his hand, which was flourishing with a sticky, red formula that was bubbling into the air. He handed it to her in silence, and she silently accepted it. She took a small sip, and crinkled her eyebrows in disgust. It tasted like old melted rubber, and smelled of plants and rain. "Drink it all, 'Mione," Harry suggested. Nodding in agreement, she took a large sip, and without breathing, managed to clamp it all down. In a few moments, she felt her body relax; and when she sat up again, the pain had softened away, however, she could still feel her rib crashing in slashing pain.  
  
"Harry," she croaked, and took a deep breath. It was hard to speak through her dried lips, and it felt as if her gums were on fire.  
  
"Ron was here a while ago. Stayed with you while I was at Qudditch Practice. He'll be glad to see you awake again. Said your hand trembled a bit during midafternoon," Harry said, his words rumbling out. His eyes did not meet Hermione's, no doubt about it. But he had a faraway daydreaming glance about him, which relaxed Hermione's relished beating heart.  
  
" 'Mione?" Harry acknowledged, looking at her. Hermione met his pupils for the first time, and saw that his eyes had no expression within them.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said with difficulty.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told me what's wrong with you."  
  
The words striked Hermione and when her brain cells had finally settled down, she sighed helplessly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I didn't want you to find out this way-" she said, breaking into dry sobs.  
  
"What's the matter 'Mione? Your a bit young, but I am sure we can manage it; this is our last year at Hogwarts, after all. What's important that we're going to have this baby together," he said, smiling.  
  
Hermione's face tried hard to keep emotionless.  
  
She only nodded in response, before closing her eyes. He thought the baby was his, she thought. Biting her lip from screaming, she swallowed the big lump down her throat, and tried hard to fall asleep again. It was her only escape from reality.  
  
*  
  
Her head was buried in something soft. Sighing softly, she put her arms around the body, and squeezed it tightly, shrinking her nose into the essence of good smelling cologne and cinnamon.  
  
"Mmm, Harry..." she whispered, placing her lips at the clear flesh of his neck.  
  
"Think again," drawled a voice. Startled, Hermione jumped away from the body, and saw Draco Malfoy in his green Qudditch robes, laying sideways in her bed, smirking at her.  
  
"You-son-of-a-bitch," Hermione spat, her fists clenched. She couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"You act more braver now that you are protected by your little nurse," Draco replied, his voice still cool.  
  
Hermione took another intake of a breath. "I have half a mind to report you to Dumbledore," she finally said, sounding much courageous than she felt.  
  
"Oh, but you won't. The baby won't let you, now, will it? Thought you'd tell that foolish woman about everything, did you? The baby's a part of you, Granger. And it's not like it's going to let you tattle to everyone about it's own father," said Draco, laughing.  
  
"That foolish woman was-no- actually, IS your mother, Draco Malfoy!" bellowed Hermione, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I have no mother," said Draco coldly.  
  
"How can you be so harsh? I mean, you are a cold-hearted evil rat, but God, think of what your mother's been through. Taken out of her own family! Hated by her own son , which is no loss of course, but the rumors about her! How your raving bastard Father cheated on her several times, yet this is the first time she did anything about it! And you know what? Congratulations to her. I knew no bloody woman would ever stay with a Malfoy, especially if he was fucking all his maids!" Hermione shot back.  
  
A crunching noise followed, in which Draco slapped Hermione.  
  
"How dare you talk about MY family in such a way! At least my family isn't a raving bunch of idiot dentist Mudbloods!" he replied in a rather threatening way.  
  
And with that, he threw her on the bed and put his hand on her stomach, trapping her in his presence.  
  
"Little bitch," he swore, forcing his lips onto hers.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, wishing for the kiss to end. It was worse enough to be pregnant by her worst enemy; but it was a whole other think when you enjoyed fratenizing with him.  
  
His lips let go off hers, and he buried his head in her chest, breathing hard.  
  
Hermione lay very still, guiltily enjoying the feel of Draco's legs against hers; and closing her eyes as cool air from his mouth softened against her bosom.  
  
Unleashing a soft moan that got caught in her throat, Hermione pushed Draco away as lightly as possible.  
  
He surprisingly obeyed, and turned to the other side. There was an arkward pause.  
  
"Did you ever sleep with him?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione didn't have the energy to ask what he meant. Instead, she replied, "Yes."  
  
"When?" he asked curiously.  
  
Startled by another question, she responded as, "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. Just curious."  
  
Another sigh of impatience.  
  
"It was after I had turned sixteen. Harry and I- we were merely dating by then. Ron had a new girlfriend, Amber. Viktor Krum had broken up with me of course, suggesting that I was too amateur for him. I knew the only reason was because of how hard the long distance relationship was. He hardly ever got to see me," Hermione stopped for a minute to catch her breath, and then started again.  
  
"It was after our first date, which was the day after my birthday. We didn't know it was a date then. As a second birthday present, he was going to teach me how to play Qudditch and then a moonlight broomstick ride at midnight. Well, we never got to to the ride, because while he was teaching me Qudditch and throwing Bludgers at me for defense lessons, I sort of just, flew toward him, and we went down for a break, and we kissed. And then one thing lead to another, and we slept together," Hermione finished off.  
  
Draco tsked. "Putting out on the first night, eh Granger? No wonder he thinks it's his baby. But still, how dumb is that, a year after you sleep with him, you get pregnant and he thinks its his?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "You must be a dumbass, Malfoy. Of course we've been together more than that one time, you know."  
  
Draco shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"You didn't tell me that he didn't know you were pregnant."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Why should I tell him? This baby isn't even his. I didn't want to ruin anything until he possibly had to know."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have hurt you if you just told me he didn't even know you were pregnant," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well now he knows, and he thinks its his. This is just great, Malfoy. What if the baby takes after you, huh? How am I supposed to explain to him why our baby has silver hair and gray eyes, huh? It doesn't take a genious to figure out it's your baby, Malfoy."  
  
Draco shrugged again, not meeting her eyes. "What did you tell Narcissa?" he finally asked.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I told her- I told her-" she stammered.  
  
Draco looked up, frowning. "What? What is it? Is the baby kicking?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No. I told her you raped me," she said with a deep breath.  
  
"What!" he looked absolutely furious.  
  
"What was I supposed to say? Seducing and sleeping together isn't going to get you into Azkaban, Malfoy. But raping would," Hermione replied helplessly.  
  
"God, Granger, you are such a stupid bitch! Just because we had sex and you got pregnant doesn't mean it's my fault. You can't get away with this," Draco concluded.  
  
Hermione hung her head. "I know, but still- can you imagine what my life would be? I gave myself to you, and look what happend now, Malfoy! It would hurt too many people."  
  
"Bitch, I really don't give a fuck. I am not going to Azkaban just because you couldn't resist me," he said smugly with a touch of anger.  
  
Hermione sighed. "What am I supposed to tell Harry then? No doubt, he wants to get married after we leave Hogwarts. And he thinks this is his baby, which is just perfect."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I never said I was going to raise the baby, anyway."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? So your going to make me live a lie for the rest of my life, as though this baby is Harry's?"  
  
He didn't have time to respond.  
  
"No need to," a harsh voice spoke behind them.  
  
Hermione turned her head, only to see the flash of Harry's robes disappear.  
  
* 


	4. Sting

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

sometimes your heart is in your throat,

when I am speaking my mind,

I am still not over you,

Oh, I am still not over you,

if only she knew

*

"Let him go," Draco ordered, his hand still clutching her arm. She struggled, trying to get free of his death grip that he had on her.

"Are you crazy? Get off, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, and broke free. Without so much as a second glance at the silver haired rival, she ran out onto the hall, looking both ways of the halls. Taking a chance, she ran to the right, and swung her head, trying to look for any sight of Harry. Then, she caught her breath as she saw a glimpse of raven hair in near the suit of armor near a deserted classroom.

Gaining her strength, she walked slowly and knocked on the door softly.

"Go away," a voice demanded.

"Harry, let's talk about this!" Hermione protested, the lump in her throat rising.

"Please leave me alone, Hermione," the voice ordered, emotionless.

"No!" Hermione cried, and turned the knob and swung the door open. Harry's back was to her, he was sitting atop a desk, and he was facing the window, not turning around as she came in. 

"Harry, I ...really don't know what to say," she finished lamely.

"Don't say anything, then," Harry replied coldly.

She walked reluctantly up to the desk and sat in front of him, her hands placed on his shoulders.

"I am really sorry you had to find out this way," she started to say.

"I don't give a damn how I found out, Mione. You sleeping with my enemy and getting pregnant is worse enough. Why didn't you tell me? I feel like a complete idiot," he said, his voice harsh.

"Oh God, Harry, I let him get to me, okay? I am a whore, and I don't deserve you, but the last thing I want is to break our friendship," she croaked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry sighed, and hesitantly pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek softly.

"Don't cry, Mione," he said awkwardly, patting her hair.

"Oh God, I can't believe I got impregnated at such a young age! I am a mess, I really am!" Hermione said, sobbing. 

"Oh, you stupid, foolish girl," Harry muttered, letting her cry on his neck.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered softly, sniffing.

"Don't worry, Herm, don't worry. We'll work through it," he merely said, rubbing her shoulders.

__

This child needs a father, Harry thought uneasily. Sighing deeply, he brushed his lips across Hermione's forehead, and she lifted up her head and brushed her lips against his, acidly kissing him.

"I don't love him, Harry. I love you," she pleaded.

"I know..shhh," Harry said, a faint smile quivering on his lips.

And there, the door lay ajar, Draco Malfoy stood, peeking at the sappy couple in disgust.

__

It won't be that easy, Potter.

*

Well, that sucked. Review?


	5. Burn

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

And when there's you,

I feel whole,

and there's no better feeling in the world,

without you,

I am alone,

and I'd rather be in love

with you

I'd rather be in love with you...

I feel you holding me...

I know it's tough to be loved,

why are you afraid of love,

I know its tough,

but why are you afraid of love...

*

Hermione Granger was trying to fit into her black, silk nightgown. She sighed in disbelief and anger, groaning in frustration. When she was sixteen, or not pregnant, she could have fit into it perfectly, and it used to fit her like second skin, clinging to her shoulders, hugging her curves lovingly, and it was a lovely shade of black. But now she was seventeen, and a pregnant teen. Things just weren't the same. Making a raw animal noise, she threw it across the room, her hands on her face.

How could pregnancy be so hard? Throwing up in the morning was hard enough, but she couldn't find much to eat, and when she wasn't hungry, she ended up eating dozens of cookies and that made her sick again. It was awful, and even though it would last only some more months, it was still hard. The days went by, and the only comfort Hermione had was Harry coming by her private Head Girl dormroom and paying her some latenight visits. After Harry had told Dumbledore, he advised her that she should take her classes only twice a week, and go to the Hospital Wing at once if she felt anything wrong. They couldn't take any chances, he had told them. She would do her homework and other needed work in her dormroom, and graduate by the end of the year.

Of course, nearly half the school knew that Hermione Granger was pregnant. What they didn't know was that Draco was the father. Hermione and Harry, the perfect couple, were congratulated everyday by random students, and it made it even worse that she saw a few Gryffindors hinting about when the wedding would be. Her life was a mess, throwing up, eating, then throwing up again, and need she mention the fact that two good looking boys were fighting to be the baby's father?

As Hermione stood in her pink shorts and a heavy lavender t-shirt, she looked at the bundle of black silk on the floor. She gave up trying to make it fit, and was now running her hands through the scars on her stomach, the scars that she had made herself. Three, jagged, thin scars, running across her flesh. She gasped, thinking how she could have done this to herself. She seriously needed help. But it was only because she thought she could get away with the raping story. How much had she risked! For God's sakes, the baby could have been hurt. The scars still gleamed and pained her, but she ignored it, remembering how she had fainted after her session with Narcissa. It was awful and embarrassing, and she wished never to re-live that experience ever again.

She touched a tip of one of the smallest scars, encircling its crude shape with her index finger. After she had finished, a sudden flash came through her mind. A sudden vision, a de ja vu, she saw a couple kissing, naked, in a heated remix of passion. The girl was sighing, and she was running her lips through his chest, while his hands smoothed down her hair.

When Hermione had opened her eyes again, she examined her surroundings. The bundle of silk was lying next to her, and she was on the floor, crying. What was happening to her? Gaining all the strength she had left, she fell asleep on her bed, clutching her knees tightly to her chest.

*

"What's the password?" He demanded, pointing his wand infuriatingly to a small boy that looking terribly frightened.

"I- I don't know! Please! I really don't! I only have the common room password!"

"What is it?"

"_Griffin."_

Draco snorted in disgust. "Oh how original," he quaked mockingly. The little boy ran for his life, and Draco stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Griffin," he repeated lazily. The portrait reluctantly let him in, still eyeing his green robes, and he stepped inside, frowning at the cozy common room. A large fireplace, with several red armchairs. Three young Gryffindor girls had taken notice of his coming, and stopped painting their nails and giggled, one blushing furiously.

Draco rolled his eyes, and waved hello politely. They giggled harder, hiding their faces.

"My God, stupid bitches," he muttered. However, they _could_ be in _some_ use.

"Hey, girls, I was just wondering, who's the head girl for Gryffindor?" he asked casually. They giggled, and one of them, a brunette with green eyes, answered him, "Hermione Granger of course. You know, one of the pregnant ones? Are you even in Gryffindor?"

"I am new. Just transferred," he replied.

"Nah, I think I've seen you before last year," said a blond one.

"Well that's probably someone else. Anyway, what's the password to her dorm?" Draco said impatiently.

"Why should we tell you?" asked the other one, which had brown curly hair.

"Just give me the Godamn password, woman!" He screamed, pointing his wand to the middle girl. The two remaining ones shrieked, and the middle girl stuttered, "I've seen her mutter some French or German thing. I don't know, okay!"

He nodded, but kept the wand pointed up.

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I have no idea; she changes her password every two weeks... I think it was '_crêpe men dour' _or something!" She said, shrugging. He finally put the wand down, and walked away, up the stairs.

After several wrong turns, he found Hermione's dorm room, which consisted of a picture of a girl dressed in red, who had beautiful shining black hair and auburn eyes, and she was sitting on a chair, a wineglass in one hand.

"Hmm, Granger's got some taste, has she?" Draco murmured to himself.

"Password?" The girl said, smiling at him adoringly.

"Err- _crêpe men dour_?" He tried, trying to develop an accent.

"Yes, but you're not the brown haired boy with glasses," she observed. "You're not the father...how do I know I should let you in?"

"Because I gave the damn password. I am a friend of hers," he noted.

Reluctantly, she let him in and closed softly behind him. The room was a small, cozy place. It had a dressing drawer in the corner, large, with a almond shape huge mirror. Several chairs and books and muggle things were neatly stacked in corners of the room, and a soft, velvet covered bed lay in one corner, a sweet looking girl bundled up in blankets. He grinned, thinking how she looked so innocent, sleeping. But in bed, she was a real wildcat. He grinned wider. He still had the bite marks.

Moving slowly across the floor, he sat on the corner of her bed, watching her sleep. Her closed eyelids flickered every so often, but the soft peaceful breathing kept him watching her. He eyed her hair. It used to be so puffy, but as she had grown and had many haircuts and used many products, it had grown slim and shiny, up to her shoulders. He ran his hand through a piece of hair, and she flickered her eyes open, blinking.

He leaned down, his heavy breathing tinkling her face.

  
"Hey, Mom," he whispered mockingly, patting her stomach gently.

She groaned, getting up. "Must you do that? I was sleeping and then you had to barge in here!"

"Well _sorry _if I am not allowed to see the mother of my child," said Draco innocently.

Hermione smacked him in the ribs. "You know perfectly well that's not why you're here. Now, why are you here?"

He grinned at her boyishly, and looked at her up and down, eyeing her pink shorts in interest.

"Stop it Malfoy, I am not in the mood for your games," said Hermione, yawning tiredly.

"What games? My stars, I am just your fellow homosexual friend," he asked in mock outrage and shock. He looked so girly, that Hermione had to giggle.

He grinned at her again, his hand patting her bare thigh. She was laughing so hard that she hardly took any notice, her eyes in tears with mirth. He took his time to run a finger across her thigh and stomach and up to her chest. She stopped laughing, and she frowned at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"I can't control myself," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Draco," she murmured protesting as he swarmed his other hand to her leg.

A tingling vibration went through her, and she reached up and took his hands away, clutching her fingers around his. He leaned forward, and so did she, their lips catching against each other. His lips were harsh, while hers fought to be gentle. He pushed her down on the bed, his hands squeezing both of her hips.

His lips let go of hers and licked the corners of the flesh of her neck, and she squirmed underneath him. He liked to see her squirm, under her, and he had all the control. His hand was now tugging up her t-shirt which was a shade of lavender, and threw it across the bed, his chest rubbing against the material of her bra. His tongue darted in and out, his hands now holding against her shoulders to protest her from any escape. 

She was numb from disbelief and mere pleasure. She was licked from her neck, and now he was lowering down to her breasts. She groaned in frustration. It had been so long since she had felt his lips around the tips of her breasts again, and she was waiting impatiently for him to strip off the garment that covered them.

He only took off the strips, and placed his forehead in the middle of her cleavage, and she breathed deeply, waiting for him to continue. 

"Please," Hermione muttered, her nails digging into the skin of his scalp. His hair was now teasing her fingertips, and she was losing control. In a few seconds, her shorts and underwear were only tugged down halfway, and he must have lost control too, because he went inside of her right then and there, and she shrieked, ending in a soft moan. 

It was a strange sight. A silver haired boy, with his pants midway down, his shirt still on, except for a few buttons open, and a girl, who's shorts and underwear were down up to her knees, her bra hanging from her stomach.

A very strange sight indeed. The candlelight flickered through the midway open door, an intruder that was eyeing them in shock.

*


	6. Sins

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

All the things she said,

all the things she said,

all the things she said,

running through my head,

running through my head,

all the things she said.

This is not enough..

this is not enough..

all the things she said,

all the things she said,

all the things she said...

all the things she said,

all the things she said

moth-er looking at me,

tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind...

*

"It's complicated."

"I am listening." Ginny Weasley's foot tapped against the hard edge of the wood, and she looked pointedly at Harry awaitingly.

"The baby's not mine, Gin. It's Malfoy's," he said, and he chuckled at the change of the expression on her face. The once patient,content emotion had changed rather quickly. Ginny was now gaping, her eyes shining in terror and disbelief.

"Malfoy's? But how can that be?" she asked, gripping the arms of her chair.

He looked at her, waiting for her to figure it out.

"They - they slept together?" Ginny gasped, her hands clutched tightly to her face.

"While Hermione and I were together, actually," Harry replied, groaning. "This was not a good idea, Gin. I need to get down to breakfast."

"Harry - wait..." Ginny murmured, but he was already up, walking toward the exit.

His head whipped around, and he said, "Gin?"

"Yeah?" she asked, her bambi like eyes looking at him wistfully.

"Don't tell anybody about this, alright?"

She nodded, watching as he walked out of the common room.

Don't tell anybody about this, my freckled ass, she thought. 

*

"Herm?" 

Her eyes were still closed, but her eyelashes fluttered for several seconds before she awoke. She stretched her arms, yawning. Her vision clouded, and she blinked to see Draco's face looking back at her. Hermione shrieked, wrapping covers around her - bare body?

He chuckled. "Don't bother, I've seen enought to last me a lifetime."

She blinked at him. "What is this? What happend, Draco?"

"I think you can figure this out for yourself, Granger," he retorted smugly.

"We did _not _sleep together," she said, her face turning red.

"Ah, yes we did."

A sudden pang went through Hermione, and she felt sick. The lump in her throat was rising, and a strange pain was forming into her forehead.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, he was looking at her with mild concern.

"Get out," she whispered. "Get out, now!" she screamed.

"But, why?"

He was looking at her, waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, she had none to give. She was sick of this, sleeping around like a two cent whore. She was pregnant, she was sick. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, at the thought of Harry. He had been so kind to forgive her, he had offered once again to marry her, just so he could take care of her child. They had been best friends for the last seven years, and they had gone through so much together. How could she do this? She was a sick, demented little bitch, and she knew it. 

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," she said, her voice raspy.

He examined her for a second before getting up. She turned away, exploding in sobs. Memories of last night flooded her mind, and she wished not to recall them ever again. 

As he dressed quickly, she did not speak until she heard the final bang of the door.

*

__

Dear Draco,

You are a disgrace. What do you think you're doing, sleeping with that pregnant mudblood? You bring such a bad name to the Malfoy family that I wish to disown you. However, the Dark Lord will not hear of it. You're to get your mark this the fifth of March. We will portkey you to the Manor. Be sure not to be with ANYBODY at that time. March is in three months, so I trust you will be prepared. I will dispose of the mudblood and her horrid baby tonight. I don't want any excuses, nor distractions. She will be killed.

- Lucius

*


	7. Kill

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

I know that you're not good for me,

that's why I feel I must confess,

what's wrong,

is why it's so right,

I want to feel your sweet caress.

In your arms,

forbidden love,

I want to feel what it's like 

to have all of you inside of me...

in your smile,

in your smile,

forbidden love,

in your kiss,

in your kiss,

forbidden love.

If I had one wish,

love would feel like this...

If I only had a wish,

love would always feel like this.

*

"It's not like I'm trying to ruin anything, Professor, but you are head of his house, and I've already told McGonagall - I really think things would backfire if Draco -"

"Silence!"

Ginny Weasley fell silent, blinking innocently at her Potions Professor, who was giving her a rather calculating look, as if he was searching for answers. Finally, after a long pause of impatience, Ginny chose once again to speak.

"Professor, please, Hermione's one of my well, kind of my friend. I don't care for Draco, but I know he would not handle the baby well. But my friend, Kelly, said that he went up to her dorm room, and didn't come out till morning! And Harry - oh he'd be heartbroken, I know. But perhaps Hermione should -" Ginny fell repeated another surge of silence when Snape held up a hand to show he had had enough.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. However, although I er - 'admire' your concern for this situation, I believe that is their private business, and Miss Granger shall make her own mistakes. You should know better than prowling around their troubles, I would have thought your mother would teach you better, well, I am not surprised. However," he said, walking around and circling Ginny like a vulture. "I will bring Mr.Malfoy's little problem into attention. Fine, one point for Gryffindor for your dumb prodding, Miss Weasley, you may go."

Ginny bit her lip from replying with cheek and swung around, surprised that he had actually given a point to Gryffindor. She was still furious for his attitude toward her, of course, but it was rare that Snape actually awarded anything that had to do with greatness and bold people like Gryffindor. She frowned, hearing his firm words in her head again. 

__

I will bring Mr.Malfoy's little problem into attention.

What did that mean? Would he tell Dumbledore? Feeling confused, she walked onto the halls, determined to have a talk with Hermione.

As Ginny was lost in her thoughts, Snape was sitting in a chair across from his desk, staring hard at a vacant parchment on the table and holding a quill in his hand. He was disappointed, he could not deny that, that Malfoy, his best student, had fraternized with a Gryffindor, a muggleborn. He wrinkled his straight nose in disgust. Although he had emerged to the Light Side, he was still not fond of muggleborn children and found them unworthy. And although the bushy haired girl was clever, he still did not like her, as he supported his house only.

He picked up his quill and started writing a letter, a letter to a person he had not spoken to since he was in Hogwarts himself.

*

Narcissa Malfoy was a person with two sides. One side was strict, bored at everything in sight, and not much of a character, and found it amusing to see people in pain. Another side was vurnable, naive, sensitive and understanding. She had made far too many big mistakes to count in her life, and one major one was getting married to Lucius Malfoy. She breathed in, feeling the overwhelming relief she had when she had divorced him. It felt as if she was reborn again, and she was ready to live her life the way _she _wanted it. She wanted to get rid of her evil, loathing, and be kind. Narcissa wanted to be loved and worthy of something, and actually respected. Caught in a awful relationship with a death eater was not a healthy life. She had raised a child that was clearly his father's child, and sometimes she felt a sudden forbidding feeling when she was around him. She wanted to help others, let go of all the evil that surrounded her family. As soon as she was divorced of course, it was all over papers. She didn't bother to read them, knowing there would be gossip of why she had finally left and where she was headed. Malfoy was a well respected name, and since it was well known, news had gotten out quick that Narcissa Malfoy, well, wasn't Narcissa Malfoy anymore. Narcissa now followed the last name of her mother, which was Donnings. Narcissa Donnings, was a new woman. The way to start was a new career. She didn't want to sit around in her home, bored and alone. She wanted to do something, make a difference. So she took a job at Hogwarts.

There were no openings of course, but she, who had been a Slytherin herself at Hogwarts, found Albus Dumbledore, the new headmaster, rather kind and gentle, and very wise. She owled him, suggesting that she could teach an extra class, or be something else, anything, to keep her busy. He had replied, saying that he was glad that she owled and offered her a job as a Guidance Counselor, a sort of muggle job concept, a man or woman who would advise students and help them with their problems. As soon as she had arrived, she was announced her new job, and she could never forget, her first day working at Hogwarts.

__

"We have a new staff member. For those of who don't know, a Guidance Counselor is a person who helps students through their problems. I think she will be a great addition to Hogwarts. Meet your new Guidance Counselor, Naricissa Donnings."

Scattered claps were sounded, and Narcissa smiled warmly at the students, her glance hitting the Slytherin table. Draco, her son, had his hands buried in his face, and he was sinking down in his seat. The Slytherins were not clapping, but giving loathing looks at her. The Gryffindor Table gave large portions of claps, but she noticed that three people, a redheaded boy, a boy with messy black hair, and a girl with bushy brown were staying content and looking at her as if they had never seen anything like her. She recognized them from the Triwizard Tournament; she and her family (if you use the term loosely) had shared the Top Box with. 

Instead of repeating the loathing glances that her friends gave her, the bushy haired girl was looking at her with a sort of hopefulness in her eyes, and gave her a faint smile. Narcissa smiled widely back, nodding back at her.

The bushy haired girl turned out to be Hermione Granger, a girl who was at top of her classes, a seventh year who was a Gryffindor, and was brave, kind and generous. She was muggleborn, and was Head Girl of Gryffindor. But she also had another secret, a secret that she had not revealed with. Hermione's first meeting with Narcissa had not gone like she expected at all. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

__

"I have this problem."

"You have a problem? Do continue."

She laughed softly, but instead of sounding happy, it sounded bitter, forced, as if she was trying every inch of her life to support any good feelings.

"I - I don't know...I just, I'm so confused. I mean, its not really, it's not really sinful, because I am seventeen and all, and Graduation is going to come up soon, but but, how am I going to tell my parents? My - my friends? My fellow classmates, how will the teachers react?"

Narcissa didn't question her, just frowned and nodded her for to continue.

"And - and my boyfriend. His name's Harry, Harry Potter. Surely you know, everyone knows..." her voice faded as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Surprised, Narcissa got out a tissue and handed it to her. She took it reluctantly but blew her nose on it willingly.

"The thing is, the thing, well, I'm pregnant."

"With Harry's baby?" prompted Narcissa. She didn't want to interfere on Hermione's comments, but she found the need to say something.

"No. It's not."

Narcissa couldn't help but gape at her. "Who - I mean, sorry, but...do you want to tell me?"

She looked up at her with wistful eyes.

"You don't want to know..."

"I do, Hermione, please tell me if you want to."

"It's - it's ..."

"Yes?" encouraged Narcissa.

"Your son," finished Hermione. 

*

Narcissa had found the news rather shocking, but as the news was alighted, and days passed by, Hermione was a regular visitor at the Counselor's office, and she one by one, the story had gotten out. Her son was a raper, and apparently, he had used his techniques on the Head Girl, who's life was now going to be ruined any day now. At their fourth or fifth meeting, Hermione had collapsed, and she has revealed to Narcissa sharp, long twined scars across her stomach. Although not sure that the Head Girl was being entirely truthful about Draco raping her, she was so concerned that she was forced to listen to her instincts and take her to the Hospital Wing. Like father, like son, she thought bitterly. Raping, now that his son had taken after his father, with the same thing to get girls. That's how he got me, she thought harshly.

She paused before she rang the doorbell to the Manor. It was still standing, and the same as always. However, it did not look familiar to her anymore, it was a mere Mansion owned by a rich little bastard. She waited, tapping her fingertips together nervously. Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal a scared looking house elf.

"Miss! Miss has come back!" the house elf exclaimed, smiling wide at her.

Narcissa forced one back and shook her head politely. "No, Dawn, I've come to get some things I forgot. Where's Lucius?"

"Oh, Miss, he's awful! Oh, I'm so terrible to say such things," the house elf said, and promptly began to bang himself against the wall.

"Stop it, Dawn."

The house elf stopped, looking at her with shining, big eyes.

"Master is in his bedroom, tending to buisness with some visitors, Miss. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Dawn," she said distainfully, and began up the stairs. Several minutes later, she reached a door and knocked on it softly. There was no reply. She put her ear to the door, to listen if anyone was inside.

Narcissa's heart skipped a bit as she heard a girl's shriek.

__

"Be quiet, girl! Stay still, and it won't be as painful."

Another shriek.

" - Crabbe, help me with this stupid little - "

" - you sure it wise -"

" - Stay still, you little -"

Narcissa swung open the door, and gaped at the sight. Lucius Malfoy was standing in one corner, holding his wand lazily, while a another large man was squatting down before a girl, with cord like strings tied up around her body. The girl was Hermione Granger.

*

I have slight Writer's Block, and that's the best I could do, sorry guys. By the way, the person that mentioned about how I didn't even give details of what happened to Narcissa, I was planning to do that furthur in the story, but I decided to do it here, because most likely, the last chapter will be eight, which is next. I may do an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. Thanks for all your reviews, I finally got past a 100!!!

Love,

-Court


	8. Free

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

*

Narcissa backed away from the door, her hand covering her mouth. She took a few steps backward, and waited for her eardrums to work again. The shrieking was growing rapidly, and the thudding of her heart kept her alert. She reached into her robes, and took out a wand, pointing it to herself.

"_Inviso."_

Precious few witches and wizards knew that charm, and it took lots of good magic behind it for it to work. Narcissa's body quickly vanished, and she creaked open the door, walking in. Her ex-husband was tying a handkerchief around Hermione's struggling mouth, and his large boned friend was staring at them dumbfoundedly.

Narcissa sneaked over to Hermione and squatted down next to her, and touched her hair. Hermione's mouth formed into a muffled scream, but Narcissa patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's me, 'Mione, be quiet, it's only me, Narcissa, that's right, sweetie, it'll be alright..."

Comforting Hermione was a big step. She was squirming, cordlike strings attached around her robes, and a large gash on her forehead was shown, gleaming in red. But as soon as Narcissa's fingers ran through her hair and her hand covered Hermione's, Hermione stopped shaking, but continued her process of breathing hurriedly.

"Mmmph Mmmmsh," Hermione prompted, her voice muffled.

"Hush, hon, if I know Lucius, he will leave and have a break. Of course, he'll leave a guard, but I wouldn't worry about that," she replied, with mild amusement in her voice. They both looked pointedly over at Crabbe, who was humming a soft tune under his breath.

Sure enough, after about a few moments of sitting, Lucius began to grow very impatient.

"Crabbe! You guard the little wrench. I'll be back after lunch, to end the deal."

Deal, what deal? Narcissa's worried expression grew as she saw Crabbe laughing cheerily, as Lucius fingered his wand lovingly before shutting the door behind him. 

"Okay, you stay here, I'll be right back."

"Mppph," came Hermione's muffled protest.

Narcissa tip toed over to where Crabbe was standing. She snorted. She had met his son at school, and he wasn't better than his father. She pointed the wand at him lazily, and murmured a mere incantation, which made him fall on the floor, with no movement at all.

As she hurried over to Hermione again, and took the handkerchief away from her mouth, Narcissa saw a smile on the girl's face.

"_Petrificus Totalus_, right?"

Narcissa grinned in return.

*

"What did you get on the Transfiguration Exam?"

"I think I failed. McGonagall gave me this sort of glare as she passed by...I was supposed to turn into a pig, but I got the ears wrong."

Harry snorted. "I'm pretty sure I passed. You want some late night Qudditch Practice? We have some time left before we have to get to bed."

Before Ron could reply, Ginny Weasley came down the stairs, in her long, shabby blue nightgown, hurrying over to where they were sitting. Ron's face became immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, Gin?" The last time he had seen his little sister act like this was in their second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and she was about to reveal hidden information. Ginny's face grew pale, and she glanced over at Harry, who looked back at her expectantly.

"I...kind of walked into Hermione's private dorm, it was open, you see, and I needed to talk to her anyway, but ...she wasn't there. So I figured she'd gone somewhere else, but after I checked her bathroom, the library, and almost all the Girl's Dorms, I couldn't find her...so I went to her room again, to see if she had left a note or something. But all I found was this..."

Ginny reached into the pocket and took out what looked to Harry like dust. It was powdery blue, and it looked oddly familiar...

"Floo powder," Ron breathed.

"Where would she go? Who would she be with," Harry started, but then his voice cracked easily, and a look of horror dawned upon his face.

He muttered something strange, that sounded amazingly like "Malfoy" and stormed out of the common room, his robes flying behind him.

*

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

Harry had lunged for his robes, and Draco was now crashed into the wall, looking at Harry with an odd look on her face.

"How'd...how'd you find out? She told you?" he asked, a rushing disbelief going through his face. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"What? She's gone, Malfoy...how could she tell me? Tell me what?"

"She's...what? What? But..."

Harry let go of Malfoy's robes. "Wait a minute. What're you talking about?"

Draco gave him a glare. "About yesterday. Yesterday night. When we slept together, you dumbass. But, how could she just leave like that? How? And why would she tell you what happened between..."

He didn't get to finish. Harry's hand wrapped around his throat, and in seconds, he was choking. "You son of a bitch. Little Malfoy always gets what he wants, doesn't he? And you had to fuck her, you little bitch. I'm going to make her mine, once and for all. There's no competition, Malfoy. Hermione and I've been friends for seven years, nearly. You'd better know that by Graduation, there's going to be a shining ring on her finger. And it's not going to be yours."

He smashed him onto the wall once more, before walking away. Draco's hands swept over his neck, which was extremely aching. Damn you potter, he thought bitterly. He grinded his teeth, and felt his fists clenched. He had never been so pissed off in his life. He was tired of Potter getting everything, having the perfect life, being the little hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, who had two best friends that would die for him. He was tired of the fame he got for being Gryffindor's Golden Boy, and the Gryffindor Qudditch Captain, and the famous Seeker that would play for England soon after Hogwarts.

He was tired of it. He was sick and tired of being the evil guy that everyone stays away from, the rich little boy that was a spoiled brat. He was tired of being a Slytherin, and being Daddy's little boy. 

__

I'm going to make her mine, once and for all.

Draco went over these words, a wince set on his face. Of all the years at Hogwarts he spent amusing himself over tormenting Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, goodie-two shoes mudblood that beat him in every exam, and every grade he got, and the way he liked to abuse her to make her do what he wanted, he had never felt so awkward as he did when she had announced she was impregnated by his child. It was unbelievable, something like this would be in a movie, not in real life. He had been lusting after her ever since he'd seen her on the Hogwarts Express in the beginning of sixth year, wearing her uniform, pulling on her robes. She didn't know he was watching her change, but it was the most strangest sensation of his life. Watching her undress, and redress again. She had a slim, beautiful figure. Ever since the Yule Ball, Draco had admitted that Hermione could be pretty when she wanted to, but that didn't change the fact that she was in fact, a mudblood. His father would never approve. But he didn't give a damn about his father, because as he had watched her undress, he knew he wanted her. Wanted her for a whole night, to himself. To touch, to feel, to kiss. He had tried many times to set a civil conversation with her, but he always ended up messing it up, by tormenting her about her muggleborn parents and how she was so devoted to her work. How could he have done that, how could he have put her through teasing, pregnancy, and cheating on her beloved boyfriend? Sure, Draco was a bad person, that was accurate, but he didn't consider himself _pure_ evil. He did have a little good inside of him, and sometimes those good emotions slipped out of his reach and went out in public. When he had slept with Hermione, it wasn't like the other girls. Sure, she was inexperienced and it sure wasn't the best lay he had ever had, but she was responsive, hesitant, innocent, and passionate. She was shy, on the sensitive side, and she knew exactly what to do, even though she had only slept with one other boy. Potter. How did it feel like for her to bed him? Was he better than him? Instead of sex, did she call it "making love" while referring to their sex life? Was it better when you were in love, anticipating the moment, or was it better when you were lusting after each other in heated passion, fantasizing about each other in sacred dreams and day dreams? Many questions like this ran through Draco's mind, each one coming up with different answers. He sighed, wondering where Hermione would go, but his mind was too occupied with other thoughts, like what Potter had said. It was obvious Potter was in love with her, would die for her, would give anything for her, but did Hermione seem the same?

__

You better know there's going to be a ring on her finger by Graduation, and it's not going to be yours.

Somehow, Draco thought Hermione loving Potter was getting more possible by the second.

*

"Harry, stop getting all mushy on me, I'm fine. Feeling a bit sick, but pregnancy has that, you know," Hermione teased.

Narcissa smiled. "I'll bid you two goodnight. I need to get myself some sleep also, and I somehow don't fancy to sleep on an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. G'night."

"Thank you again," Harry prompted. Narcissa smiled meekly at him before leaving the common room.

"Oh God, I'm just glad that's over. It was so scary..."

Her boyfriend nodded, then frowned. "Er- Mione, I need to ask you something, and I need the complete honest truth."

"Okay," replied Hermione, in a tone of nervousness.

"Did - did you sleep with Malfoy again?"

There it was, the question blunt, right there, for Hermione to answer.

Sleep with Malfoy. The words ran through her mind. A small smile erupted her face, remembering the first time she had slept with him. She was ordered to tutor him in Transfiguration, before he failed. Her job was to study with him after classes for a half hour in the Library so he could pass his exams. Instead of the weekly torment she expected, Malfoy had been patient and actually, a bit kind. He of course, remarked her on insults, but she expected nothing less. He was a bit gentle, and his insults grew less tiresome everyday. But something was wrong. It had started on their third week, where Draco had mastered the basic steps of the simple form of Transfiguration. Their heads bumped into each other as Hermione corrected his homework, and there it was. The rush. The rush coming to her head. The tingles running through her legs. The same feeling she had in her fifth year with Harry, when they had started going out. Except this time, it was a bit different, and much more difficult. Hermione tried to ignore the rush, wishing for it to go away, but it stayed, and stayed for many months, until she had finally given up, and let the rush flow into the night of their unexpected bedding.

The she glanced at Harry, how serious his face looked, and wanted to break down crying. They had been through so much together. The sorcerer's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius, the Yule Ball, the Tri-wizard Tournament... She loved him so much, like a brother, like a husband. He made her happy, and content, as if nothing was going to be wrong ever again. She loved him. She wanted him to be in her life, forever. She never wanted to forget him. Never. Their relationship could never break, for the force of friendship and the following building years of romance had tied a strong bond too hard to break. It was too much to give up on, just because a fantasy of her worst enemy had gone into a nightmare. It was too tight to be broken, just because of a mistake. She wanted to have everything simple again, she wanted to be in Harry's arms, and feel it go all right again. 

The smile vanished from her face.

"No, of course not, how could you think that?" She felt awful lying, but she knew she had no other choice.

Harry's face broke into a grin, and he placed a kiss on her lips. The same tingling spread through her mouth and as he released her, he did the very thing that Hermione was dreading and anticipating all these years.

He got down on one knee.

And he proposed.

*

__

I'm so sad, the story's almost over!!! *sniff* I love this story, and I loved the reviewers, but it has to end sometime, so I guess the ninth chapter (which is next) is going to be the epilogue. I'm sorry for the Draco/Hermione fans, but there's a lot more angst where that came from. 

Remember to review,

Love,

-Court


	9. Bleed

****

Bleed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Hogwarts is a place of secrets...and it's two headboy and girl have their share of those... 

__

Sometimes I get so weird,

I even freak myself out,

I laugh myself to sleep,

it's my lullaby.

Sometimes,

I drive so fast,

just to feel the danger...

I wanna scream,

it makes me feel alive.

Is it enough to love,

is it enough to breathe?

Is it enough to die,

somebody save my life...

__

*

"She's what!"

"She's in labor. Right now!"

"Gin, you sure? Is she alright?"

"Get your ass in here, Harry, right away. I have no idea what to do!"

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Virginia Weasley hung up what muggles called a "telephone", a nice way to communicate in long distance and local, and groaned, her head aching. How had she got into this mess? It was the summer of her sixth year, and graduation had been held for the seventh years. 

She remembered being there, in the row of a dozen or so seats, cheering on Harry, her beloved brother, Ron and her friend Hermione as they received their diplomas. Harry looked eager, as he and Hermione would spend life together after this. Ron was looking oddly nervous, as he had been accepted to play for England after graduation. Of course, Harry had been accepted as seeker too, but he decided to postpone his answer until things got settled. Hermione looked sick. Her long, swishy, graduation robe concealed the bulge of her stomach, and she looked young again, her face fresh with sweat and a small smile on her face. Virginia grinned, knowing that Hermione was glad that only some people knew her situation of being impregnated. After her brother and Harry had gone, loud bundles of claps were still going on. But when Hermione Granger came on, Ginny and her family and friends stood, clapping the hardest, grinning at her. The teachers followed, as Hermione, although with child, still showed the appreciation of learning and was still the top student of their classes. Narcissa Donnings clapped so hard that Ginny was afraid her hands might break, and there was the widest smile in her face, her cheeks in crimson, as if she was trying very hard not to cry of happiness. Snape even reluctantly stood up and clapped for several seconds before bluntly sitting down again. 

==End of Ginny's Flashback==

==Hermione's Flashback==

And then, several students after, Draco Malfoy was called. There was a long silence, as he coldly went up the stairs, his Head Boy badge gleaming in the sunlight. Dumbledore gave him his diploma, and smiled at him. It was obvious that Lucius Malfoy had better things to do then attend his own son's graduation, because only Narcissa was there. Hermione looked up to the face, the strands of silver hair that she had ran her fingers through dozens of times, and she felt herself tear up inside. After Graduation, she would never see him again. She had seen the rough sides of him, the innocent, and even some of the good, but she had never seen the loving. If only there was one more month, one more chance, just to kiss him once more before she started her content life with her newborn and Harry. 

She stood up from her seat, where the graduated ones sat, and began clapping. Loud. Narcissa followed and repeated the claps. Dully, Ginny brought herself up and clapped. Pretty soon, students began to rise, clapping their Head Boy. Draco managed a small smile at them, and then, flashed one at Hermione. She stopped clapping, her heart leaping. His smile, it was good enough to know, to comfort her, that he smiled once in a while. He clutched his diploma and sat down in the row behind her. Hermione felt the lump in her throat rise.

Dumbledore got up stage, and put the wand to his throat to boom his voice.

"Fellow seventh years, fellow visitors, family, friends of them, it is to be known that these students, who received their diplomas here today is one of the finest Hogwarts has ever seen. Completed seven years, with courage, bravery, and determination. Their houses have done them well, to indicate who they are now and what they wish to become in the near future as soon as they leave. What to do with their lives after Graduation is their own free choices, but of course, I wish not to go onto a speech. Our Head Girl of Gryffindor will seek to that," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Eyes caught on Hermione's face. She was shocked. In numb disbelief. A speech? Why, she hadn't even prepared! Dumbledore had taken her completely by surprise!

"Now, may I have the honor of introducing the Head Girl of Gryffindor, top of her classes, Hermione Granger?"

Her parents, who were sitting in the back row, waved as she passed by them.

Loud claps scattered across the large crowds and groups of people as Hermione walked up and pointed the wand to her throat, making her voice boom.

Say something, Hermione, she told herself. Everyone's waiting. Make up a corny speech...

__

No, I don't want to. 

__

Do it.

But she didn't want to fake it. She didn't want to tell everyone that Hogwarts had been the greatest moments of her life. Because she didn't want to lie. She was tired of faking it, being the smartest, the prim and proper Head Girl. Hermione Granger wanted everyone to know the truth, the truth about life.

She cleared her throat, and began speaking, stammering every so often.

"Everyone here is a big accomplishment at Hogwarts. Everyone, including friends and family of the graduates," she added, looking pointedly at Ginny and the other Weasleys, "Everyone. Including the teachers," she said, grinning at Narcissa, who smiled in reply.

"Seven years. It seems like such a long time, but when you're studying or playing Qudditch, (she looked at Harry and Ron) it seems like seven little seconds, something you have to grab it to keep it going," her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat again, stuttering. Draco was staring at her, but as she caught his eyes with hers, he looked down at his knees. 

"I had seven years. Seven, dreadful, exciting, crazy years, that's what I've had. Hogwarts wasn't always good, but I thought it could keep me safe forever. Away from the horrid world above us. But I was wrong. Because as soon as this is over, it's all gone. The friends, you'll miss. You see them so often. The wonderful teachers, you'll never have the honor of having them teach you again. It's all gone. It's all one big memory. Some things you're excited to greet when you get out of here, and some things you would want to regret," Hermione's voice cracked again, and she knew tears were rolling down her cheeks. Draco's intense stare was too much to bare, as she knew her last sentence was meant for him.

"There are some people you wish you could spend more time with, yet you have to part ways. There are some people you wish you'd never met. And there - are - some people, that you wish...you could keep."

The dead silence followed this sentence, and most of the students looked toward Draco, who was squinting hard at her, his eyes wet, but still determined to not blink.

"But things are going to change now. You're going to be newborns, you're going to start over, whether it's in the Ministry, playing Qudditch, or in the muggle life, or starting a family...it's all going to change. And here's the last seventh second, everyone. Don't waste it," she said, her throat dry. "Don't waste it."

"Thank you."

Loud applause filled Hermione's eardrums and she grinned, knowing the tearstains were still drenched upon her cheeks, but she didn't care. She lifted the pointy hat off of her hair and lunged it at the air, like everyone else. There was cheering, sobbing, as friends collapsed in hugs, or roses were given from families to graduates. Hermione felt Ginny clutch her tightly, but she felt numb all over. Her mother was hugging her from behind, while her father rubbed her shoulder.

"Great job," said Ron and Harry, who were grinning at her.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny.

"Oh come here you two," she said teasingly to Harry and Ron, who pretended to look horrified as Hermione lunged at them and hugged them both, squishing their bodies.

"NEED AIR!" Ron gasped.

"CHO-KING," Harry sputtered. They all laughed as they pulled away. Hermione kissed both cheeks of Ron, causing him to blush, and kissed Harry on the lips. 

"Granger."

Hermione swung around, and her heart leaped in a crisp. The gray, cold eyes of Draco stared back at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Before anyone could protest, Hermione nodded, and Draco grabbed her arm gently, leading them both out of the earshot of other students.

"Really corny things you said there."

Hermione was about to glare when she saw the friendly, yes, friendly grin on his face. She smiled back.

"Thanks..." she said softly.

"Well I guess this is it..."

"Yeah."

"You'll owl me when the baby arrives, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, 'bye."

He turned around, and felt Hermione grab his shoulder, and he willed himself to turn around. An unexpected thing happened next. Her lips planted on his, and he felt himself break away, trying to lose himself in her. But she pulled away, and the moment was gone. It was over. Everything. Seven whole years of mudblood calling, the whole Slytherin- Gryffindor duels...it was over. All over.

"Yeah," she said, and turned around to run back to her friends.

Draco couldn't help but grin once more.

==End of Hermione's Flashback==

*

"ARGH! FUCK, THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Ginny hid a smile as she saw her best friend clutch her stomach, her face abrew in horror.

"Harry's coming. I've owled my family, and Ron, who's on his way. And Narcissa's already in the hospital, waiting for you to arrive."

"Um, Gin, can you owl someone else for me?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Who?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised.

"OUCH! Uh- ouch! Draco?"

"Sure hon, be right back, don't move. We'll apparate to the hospital as soon as Harry arrives..."

Ginny went upstairs for parchment, and Hermione lay still on the sofa. God, it probably hurt more than being stabbed a 156 times! In fact, she'd prefer to be stabbed then in this position. How did her own mother do it? She grimaced again. Think 'bout something else, 'Mione, that's what Harry would've said.

But what?

==Hermione's Flashback==

"Malfoy, _concentrate._"

"I'm TRYING, Granger!"

Hermione groaned. She was tired of staying late hours in the library without supervision just because MALFOY, her nemeses, needed help with some simple Transfiguration.

Now it was probably 10 o'clock already, and she was in a dire need of sleep.

"Can we take a break?" she said, yawning.

He shrugged. "Fine, but if I don't pass my exam, it's all your fault," he snapped.

Hermione glared at him, and began stretching her arms. She saw Draco look over her once more.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice softer.

He shook his head. "Nothing...it's just, you shouldn't wear those floppy robes and an uniform, you don't have a bad figure."

She stopped stretching, and glared at him. "How would you know what figure I've got?"

Draco grinned knowingly at her, and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Oh sorry," he said sarcastically. "The figure's only for Potter, right?"

She blushed. "I'm not going to discuss private matters when I'm supposed to be tutoring you, _Malfoy_."

"Hmmm so there is a matter in which you keep private, huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are so infuriating, honestly."

"Does it turn you on?" he teased.

"Yeah, Malfoy, my need to kill you makes me want to jump you," she said sarcastically.

"Great."

There was a long silence after that as Hermione looked through dusted books of the library. She felt someone's arm swing around her waist and jumped.

"Shh," he said, his whisper breathing in her earlobe. She breathed in and out, making sure it was only Malfoy. It was.

"Malfoy, kindly get your filthy hands off me," she snapped.

"Why are you so resistant? Aw, is widdle Granger scared the big bad wolf will steal her Pig away?"

"Fuck - off," she said, trying to push him away.

"Thanks, but I'd rather fuck you."

"What?!"

Before she could think even more, his lips were planted on hers, and she felt herself feeling the exact same way she felt when Harry kissed her, except much more exciting. The thrill...the forbidding thrill...

"Stop," she gasped, as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, trying to get it open.

"Don't you feel it? Don't fuck around, Granger, you know you want me as bad as I want you...if you didn't, you would stop these little 'lessons' sooner or later and tell the teachers to get me another tutor..." his voice trailed off as his lips explored the skin of her exposed shoulder, where the robes were swinging off from.

"Stop - stop it, please!" she struggled to push him away, but he took this chance to kiss her again, his other hand rubbing her ribcage up and down.

She closed her eyes, and felt herself kissing him back. No, no, what about Harry? You love him, you love Harry and only Harry.

Mmm, who cares? another voice said. What he doesn't know can't hurt him.

But...

She drowned the voices out, letting herself enjoy the rumblings of her robes as he parted the opening, cupping her breasts, a fingertip brushing across her nipples. She shivered. She had never wanted something to bad, so fast...She had been fighting herself all these months and weeks, that rushing feeling that only Draco could create.

And before long, the rushing feeling had deadened again.

==End Of Flashback==

"ARGH! OH GOD! NO!"

"Only one of you can come with her."

"I'll go," Harry offered. "Shh, it'll be over soon," he said, putting a soothing hand across her tangled and frizzy hair.

"ARGH! HARRY! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" She clutched his arm hard, twisting it. "I NEED DRUGS, PLEASE - PLEASE THE DRUGS, THEY HELP!!!"

Harry felt the need to laugh, but it was hard to laugh when a crazy woman about to give birth was trying to strangle him.

*

__

Malfoy - 'Mione's giving birth. Leonard Jacoby Hospital ,156th street, Lincoln Board. Muggle hospital. Apparate if you can. 

See you soon,

-Gin Weasley

*

"One more push...one last one...the head..."

"PLEASE GOD KILL ME! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE," breathed Hermione, her fresh face gleaming with sweat, one hand clutching Harry's throat, tightening it.

"One more push, c'mon, just one more, think of relaxing after this."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "ARGH!! You STUPID BITCH!"

Those were the last words said before the baby completely came out. Hermione closed her eyes, exhausted, wishing she could die.

"Where is the baby," Hermione breathed, at Harry, who was rubbing his neck vigorously.

"They're cleaning her, calm down!"

"Sorry 'bout your neck," she said innocently, grinning at him. 

"Don't worry, I'll get revenge," he said, grinning back.

"It's a boy, right?"

"Err- not sure."

The doctor came back, looking through her primed glasses, and in her arms, was a small, tiny crying...

GIRL!??!

"A GIRL?" Hermione exclaimed, with joyous relief.

"Oh, holy shit," Harry breathed, with dread.

Hermione grabbed at the bundle of blankets and looked down at her small face. It was apple shaped, and her fingers were so tiny...she felt warm in her arms. Her toes kicked themselves in the air.

"Aww, oh God..."

Harry was speechless. "Can I hol- hold her?"

__

"Of course silly," Hermione said. She wanted to say 'She's yours too' but it would bring up the awkward subject of the father again. She handed him to her gently, and he nuzzled his face close his, and a silly grin spread on his face.

He started talking to it, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable saying baby talk to the little girl, and she was still crying, waving her little fists in the air. Hermione couldn't help feel relieved that it was all over...

Her eyes happened to dart across the window of the closed door of the small little room and her lips slowly parted into a small gape. A hooded figure stood there, looking through the window, looking at Harry carrying the baby in his arms. His eyes met hers, and for a moment, Hermione stopped breathing. The same, pool of gray eyes mixed with blue she had seen too many times before stared back at her, along with silver strands of hair out of the hood, and for a split second, Hermione thought her whole body was escaping toward the door. But as she blinked, the figure was gone. There was no way to tell if it had been real or not.

"What should we call her?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked up at him, and replied softly.

"Let's call her Cissa."

"Cissa?" Harry frowned curiously. "Is that short for something?"

Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Yeah...it's short for Narcissa."

*

**Somebody ripped my heart out,**

and leave me here to bleed.

*

The chapter ended with the same song it started with...(Anything But Ordinary - Avril Lavigne)

Well there you go! A mysterious, sappy content ending. *Shudder* Anyways, that was so sappy it sucked, but I hope you angst-haters are more happier now. Sorry for going corny on this chapter, I couldn't help myself, with it being the last chapter and all! 

Well anyway, I wanted to tell you supporting reviewers how much I appreciated your suggestions/support/encouragement, it's what kept me going on! I don't think I'm going to have a sequel, but I might...although the ending seems just right. By the way, I'm sorry for avoiding some of your questions and queries, so here:

****

1) Why does Draco switch from bad-sadistic-guy to sweet-loving-guy?

__

Sorry 'bout that, but I guess he just doesn't know how to feel. He wanted a free ride with a girl he desired, and instead, he got a pregnant girl who's already commited. Sometimes his good side breaks out. Believe me, take it from an evil person *grin*.

****

2)**I can't believe Draco raped Hermione...**

He didn't rape her, Hermione made that up so she could get out of the mistake SHE made more easily.

****

3) Hermione is such a slut! How could she hurt Harry like that!/ Hermione better not say yes! 

Yeah, well...hmmm

Draco - Bad boy Slytherin....yummy features.

Harry - Sweet innocent, kind...

Both irresistible qualities...what would YOU do? About the marrying Harry thing, she said yes because it should've been his baby in the first place, and they've been friends for 7 years...I mean...sweet loving guy that loves you completely for 7 years, or bleach blond that hated you and suddenly desires you? 

Finally:

****

4) You should've made this a H/HR story.

It kind of already is, but my intention at first was a full Draco/Hermione...but some of you know that I like three best couples: G/D, H/HR, & HR/DM...so I couldn't resist. And anyway, I think I did a little more D/HR than H/HR...I apologize to anybody who was looking forward to a happy Herm & Drake ending.

Anyway, hope I answered everyone's questions! If you have any more ponderings, send them to devilzzz@aol.com, and for those of you who want more D/HR, read _"Having Fun With The Devil"_

(G/D fans read: _The Seductress_)

(H/HR fans read: _Never Been Kissed_)

****

Remember to review,

Love,

-Court


End file.
